Rivaux, à la vie, à la mort
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Christopher Argent et Peter Hale s'étaient connus au lycée, ils se connaissaient même bien... alors qu'ils étaient proche, tout va les séparer. Est-ce qu'un jour le destin les laissera pouvoir vivre sans devoir se tirer dessus ? C'est à voir...


**OS écris pour les beaux yeux de Shiva Garland du Scott's Pack**

* * *

Rivaux, à la vie, à la mort.

Peter et Chris se livraient encore une fois une bataille sans merci. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas seul sur le terrain, mais c'est comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux qui comptaient. Ils étaient les stars de l'équipe, se retrouver confronté l'un à l'autre était un plaisir pour tout le monde, ça remotivait les troupes en quelques sortes. Les voir autant se défoncer, ça donnait envie de faire pareil, surtout qu'aucun ne lâchait jamais le morceau. Néanmoins, sur le terrain de basket, et tout ce qui concerne le sport, c'est Peter qui restait le meilleur. Dans les autres matières, Chris le dépassait de justesse, et ce malgré que Peter se défonçait pour apprendre ses cours.

Ça avait été ainsi dès leur première rencontre. Une poignée de main amicale, puis l'instant d'après ils étaient devenus des rivaux. Ils ne savaient pas eux-même pourquoi, si c'était par fierté ou autre chose, c'était juste instinctif. Ils voulaient l'un et l'autre faire mieux. Se dépasser, être le meilleur. Enfin, peut-être pas le meilleur, juste meilleur que l'autre c'était suffisant. Ils ne se détestaient pas, loin de là, ils faisaient tout comme des amis. Voir même des meilleurs amis. Des meilleurs rivaux.

Christopher appréciait le Hale, il était totalement différent de lui, tellement narcissique, imbu de lui-même, toujours si sûr, et ce sourire en coin... Peter semblait toujours avoir un plan en marche pour le battre mais finalement échouait assez souvent.

Peter appréciait Christopher pour d'autres qualités, parce qu'il était gentil, il pensait aux autres et les protégeait. Il ressemblait à ce que les filles imaginaient comme étant le prince charmant, ce qui était étrange parce qu'elles en avaient plus après lui que Chris. Puis surtout, Chris était humain, ce qu'il n'était pas et aimerait être. Juste normal. Pouvoir marquer un panier simplement parce qu'il a travaillé dur pour ça, non pas pour ses qualités non-humaine.

Ça aurait pu durer longtemps. Jusqu'au jour où ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Gérard, le père de Chris, avait fais croire qu'il voulait la paix mais c'était faux. Peter avait essayé de prévenir sa grande sœur, alpha de la meute, mais elle n'avait rien écouté. Finalement, Gérard avait déterré la hache de guerre et les traquait à travers la forêt, accompagné des autres chasseurs. Chris en faisait partie. Il s'était retrouvé devant un Derek enfant et complètement terrifié, bien sûr Chris n'avait pas tiré sur lui, mais il ne savait pas non plus quoi faire. C'est à cet instant que Peter était intervenu, s'interposant entre les deux pour grogner de façon menaçante sur Christopher. Il avait ensuite reprit sa forme humaine, laissant le blondinet voir qui il était.

Chris était stupéfait mais baissa son arme. Ils s'échangèrent un regard puis Peter prit Derek et partit le mettre à l'abri sans un mot de plus.

Le soir même, une fois la chasse terminée, Chris alla au terrain de basket, s'asseyant dans les gradins en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Peter le rejoignit.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie... soupira Christopher.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que ça signifie.

\- Tu... savais ?

\- Évidemment que je savais.

\- C'est impossible... Peter... tu ne peux pas être un monstre !

\- Un monstre ? C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu étais à deux doigts de tirer sur un enfant ?!

\- C'était un loup !

\- C'était mon neveu ! Un enfant d'à peine sept ans qui n'a fait de mal à personne !

Peter le fixait, il était hors de lui. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il aimait dans cette famille c'était son neveu, il le protégerait coûte que coûte et ça le mettait en colère que Chris ait osé pointer une arme sur lui. L'humain soupira de nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire.. maintenant ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux, de toute façon nous allons partir.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- Ton père a entamé une nouvelle guerre, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici, nous devons partir.

\- Mais... Peter... et nous ?

\- Nous ? Je suis un loup-garou, Christopher. Tu es un chasseur. Il n'y a pas de nous.

Peter partit, non sans un dernier regard dans la direction de l'humain qui semblait bouleversé par cette nouvelle. Lui aussi était désolé, mais c'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde...

O O O

Cela faisait presque un an que Chris n'avait plus de nouvelles de Peter. Après le soir lui annonçant qu'il partait, il avait vraiment disparu de la circulation. Plus aucun Hale n'était en ville, disparu du jour au lendemain sans laissé de trace. Chris était parfois venu au manoir pour essayer de trouver au moins un indice, quelque chose... mais rien.

Suite à ça, les choses ont beaucoup changés, surtout dans la famille Argent. Son père n'ayant plus de loup à chasser, était à cran et s'était mis à battre sa femme. Chris commençait à comprendre que les monstres n'étaient pas forcément ceux qu'il pensait et finit par se rebeller contre son père. Gérard l'avait alors envoyé en France, dans une autre partie de la famille, encore plus sévère et traquant férocement toute forme de surnaturel.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce jour où tout ceux présent se firent tuer, sauf lui. Il était resté là, sans bouger, sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement devant tant de violence. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Et le monstre, parce que ça en était un, lui avait à peine jeté un regard avant de partir.

Christopher était resté là, arme à la main, sans savoir quoi faire. Ils étaient tous mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à son père ? Aux autres ? Il se sentait perdu. Il sursauta en entendant un bruit derrière lui et braqua son arme sur la première chose qu'il vit bouger. Et se statufia sur place, affichant un air plus que surpris.

\- Peter ?

\- Christopher ? Mais que diable fais-tu ici... ?

\- Je te retourne la question !

\- J'habite la ville d'à côté, j'étais en train de me promener quand j'ai senti le sang... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

\- C'était... quelque chose d'horrible, d'effroyable. Je n'avais jamais vu ça.

\- Et tu ne sais pas ce que c'était ?

Chris secoua la tête tout en rangeant son arme. Il frémissait encore à cause de la peur que lui avait inspiré le monstre, et pourtant il en avait déjà vu. Il sursauta de nouveau en sentant la main de Peter sur son épaule.

\- Tout va bien à présent... mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- C'est une longue histoire Peter...

Le chasseur baissa la tête avant de la poser sur l'épaule du Hale. Il se sentait fatigué, presque nauséeux, il en avait marre de tout ça... il ne voulait plus être un chasseur. Il voulait une vie calme et pouvoir être aux côtés de Peter qui était le meilleur ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Même maintenant, alors que tout allait mal, il était arrivé au bon moment. Comme si le destin voulait le remettre sur son chemin. Le loup ne bougea pas un moment avant de finalement l'emmener avec lui, chez lui, faire en sorte qu'il aille mieux. Il serait rassuré lui aussi, il se faisait du soucis pour Chris, même s'il lui avait déjà dis adieu.

Une fois en sécurité, emmitouflé dans une couverture, aux côtés de Peter, Christopher se sentait mieux. Plus calme, apaisé, et disposé à parler.

Après ton départ... je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser que je ne te verrais plus. Que tu étais un loup-garou. Puis j'ai compris que tu avais raison... les monstres ne sont pas ceux que je croyais. Mon père avait tors, alors je l'ai défié, il s'est débarrassé de moi en m'envoyant ici. Il voulait que je revienne une fois que je serais rien d'autre qu'un tueur. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça... Peter... je suis désolé...

Le Hale esquissa un sourire, sa main venant cueillir la larme qui coulait de ses yeux, avant de la passer dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient poussés depuis leur dernière rencontre.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses alors que tu me dis que tu ne peux pas me tuer ?

\- Parce que... si j'avais réalisé plus tôt que je me trompais... je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir.

\- Pff... franchement... t'es trop sentimental pour un fils de chasseur...

La main de Peter dévia sur la joue de l'humain. S'il avait un sourire moqueur sur le visage, son regard en disait bien plus long. Il y avait tellement de tendresse, Chris ne pensait pas voir un jour Peter ainsi. Le loup plongea son regard dans le sien avant de venir embrasser doucement ses lèvres, et Christopher répondit au baiser. Réalisant enfin que le lien qu'il avait avec Peter n'était pas de l'amitié ni de la rivalité... c'était bien plus fort.

\- Repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

Souffla le brun. Chris acquiesça doucement et posa la tête contre le torse du loup, fermant les yeux, apaisé, il dormit comme un bienheureux cette nuit-là.

O O O

C'était un cauchemar. Un véritable cauchemar. Christopher n'arrivait pas à y croire, comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer à ce point ?

La créature qu'il avait vu ce soir-là n'était autre qu'un Nogitsune... celui-ci l'avait suivi sans qu'il le sache. Suite à l'incident, sa famille l'avait rejoint sur place pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, pour chasser le renard de ces lieues, mais il avait pris les devant. Le Nogitsune avait manipulé Peter qui n'avait rien pu faire, et à présent, il avait tué la mère de Chris sous ses yeux.

Personne n'avait rien pu faire. Personne n'avait voulu ça. Chris croisa le regard triste et tourmenté de Peter, il savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire ça mais... c'était lui. Son corps. Comment pouvait-il faire comme si de rien n'était alors que ses cauchemars allaient être hanté par Peter tuant sa mère ?

Le regard de Peter prirent une lueur bleue. La lueur de ceux qui ont tué un innocent. La couleur de la culpabilité. Chris savait qu'il était désolé mais ne sut le retenir cette fois non plus...

\- Peter...

Souffla-t-il tristement alors que le loup-garou s'éloignait de nouveau de lui. La deuxième fois déjà. Dit-on jamais deux sans trois ?

O O O

Le temps avait passés à présent. Chacun vivait de son côté, jusqu'à ce que les Hale reviennent à Beacon Hills. Fort heureusement, le père de Chris n'était plus dans le coin. Christopher était à présent marié à Victoria et il avait une adorable fille du nom d'Allison. Chris savait que les Hale ne feraient aucun mal à personne, et mis à part lui, le reste de sa famille ne savait pas qu'ils étaient des loup-garous.

Enfin... sauf Kate, sa sœur. Elle était encore jeune quand sa mère était morte, mais elle pouvait dire qui l'avait tué. C'était cet enfoiré de Hale, Peter Hale. Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau à porté de main, elle allait lui faire payer, et pas simplement en le tuant. La mort est trop douce par rapport au mal qu'il a fais.

Elle s'est alors rapproché du petit Derek, devenu bien grand à présent mais encore naïf, ce n'était qu'un adolescent après tout. Elle s'est rapproché de la famille Hale en se faisant passer pour une gentille. Le moment venu, sans que personne ne s'y attende, elle a réussi à enfermer Peter dans la cave, elle avait entouré la maison de poudre de sorbier avant d'y mettre le feu.

Tout le monde avait brûlé dans une longue agonie, sauf Laura et Derek qui étaient en cours. Peter avait entendu les cris déchirant de sa famille et n'avait rien pu faire... Il ne savait même pas qu'une douleur pareille pouvait être possible, c'était bien pire que le soir où il avait tué la mère de Chris et vu la peine dans son regard.

Il espérait mourir, mais il ne l'était pas. Il était devenu un grand brûlé et plongé dans un coma profond, il ne pouvait que se souvenirs des cris, encore et encore, ressasser les mêmes choses, son cœur meurtri agonisant.

Chris était venu lui rendre visite une fois. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait toujours conscience, qu'il l'entendait. Il avait pu voir sa mine perdue, lui aussi était triste. Il lui avait prise la main et lui avait dis que si les choses étaient différentes, ils auraient pu être ensemble... et qu'il lui manquait beaucoup.

Peter ne sut comment il avait survécu tout ce temps, mais ces mots lui avaient permis de ne pas devenir complètement fou. Même si c'est ce qu'il était le jour où il put de nouveau bouger. Il avait tué Laura, sa nièce, pour avoir les pouvoir d'alpha. C'était insensé. Il avait mordu un jeune adolescent passant par là. Complètement dingue. Il était avide de vengeance, il était désolé de faire de la peine à Chris, mais des gens devaient payer pour des crimes qu'ils ont commis à l'encontre de sa famille, et ce sans aucun remord...

Il avait tué la sœur de Chris. Ensuite, il était mort, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de regretter son geste. Chris avait regardé, de nouveau sans rien faire, dépassé par les événements. Il avait vu Derek, l'enfant qu'il avait épargné autrefois, tuer l'amour de sa vie sous ses yeux...

O O O

Quelques années avaient passés, quatre ans en vérité. Peter était ressuscité, Kate n'était finalement pas morte mais devenu un jaguar-garou, la femme et la fille de Chris étaient morte toute deux, et il se retrouvait à présent à s'occuper d'un loup-garou du nom d'Isaac qui avait été le bêta de Derek. Peter avait atterri en hôpital psychiatrique mais avait finalement réussi à s'en échapper.

Au final, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a de plus surprenant, le fait que Peter soit allé dans un hôpital psychiatrique ou qu'on ait attendu autant de temps pour l'y mettre, le seul soucis c'est qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien fais pour qu'il aille mieux.

À présent Peter vivait dans son appartement en centre-ville et personne n'avait de ses nouvelles. Personne n'en prenait, personne ne s'en souciait. Ils se disaient tous qu'ils étaient bien tant qu'il restait dans sa grotte.

Enfin presque tous...

la dernière fois que Peter et Chris s'étaient croisés, Peter avait essayé de réduire en miette le moindre amour que le chasseur pouvait encore avoir pour lui. Il l'avait empalé sur une barre de métal et l'avait laissé là, agonisant. Il savait qu'il ne se laisserait pas mourir. Il voulait juste qu'il ne le regarde plus ainsi, c'était trop difficile, surtout pour les choses qu'il faisait.

Mais le temps était passé à présent, et Chris pensait constamment à lui, il lui suffisait de regarder la cicatrice qu'il lui avait laissé. Il n'arriverait jamais à l'oublier.

Ce soir-là, il était retourné au terrain de basket sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il en avait juste envie, il avait tellement de souvenirs là-bas...

\- Il semble que tu ne m'as jamais oublié...

Christopher sursauta presque en entendant la voix de Peter qui venait d'arriver. Puis sourit tristement.

\- Comment aurais-je pu... ? Nous avons vécu tellement de choses...

\- Tu te souviens ? C'est ici qu'on s'est connu... on était déjà rivaux à l'époque, pourtant tu ne savais pas que j'étais un loup-garou et je ne savais pas que tu étais un chasseur...

\- Oui, je crois tout le monde s'en souvient... notre rivalité était presque légendaire. Mais qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ?

\- Aujourd'hui... Je suis toujours un loup-garou. J'ai tué ta mère et ta sœur.

\- Tu étais possédé quand tu as tué ma mère, et ma sœur avait brûlé ta famille.

\- Je t'ai empalé sur une barre de fer.

\- Et je pense à toi à chaque fois que je vois la cicatrice.

\- Christopher...

\- Je sais, Peter. Je sais que nous avons toutes les raisons de ne pas être ensemble, mais...

Le chasseur leva son regard vers celui de Peter, proche de lui à présent. Depuis le début il y avait quelque chose entre eux, depuis le début il se sentait lui-même lorsque Peter était là... pour tout avouer, il n'avait aucune envie de continuer à vivre séparé de lui. Plus rien ne l'en empêchait réellement à présent. Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui et attrapa sa nuque pour l'attirer, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un baiser fébrile, de consolation, comme la dernière fois. C'était un baiser passionné, lui montrant à quel point il l'aime et le désir.

\- Je ne vivrais pas une seconde de plus sans toi... susurra l'humain, faisant sourire le loup.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix dans ce cas...

Les mains de Peter vinrent se poser sur les hanches du blondinet qu'il garda contre lui alors qu'il intensifiait le baiser. Il comptait bien profiter de ces lèvres qu'il a si longuement désiré.

O O O

Quelques mois de plus avaient passés, personne n'avait parlé de quoique ce soit à la meute, seul Isaac était au courant de ce qu'il se passait entre Chris et Peter. Les autres ne comprendraient pas. Peter cala une dernière valise dans la voiture. Il lança un dernier regard à la ville, Beacon Hills, ce coin où les pires malheurs arrivaient... il était temps pour lui de s'éloigner et faire sa vie une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Alors ? Tu montes ?

Râla son fiancé à qui il sourit. Il aimait bien le voir râler. Du moment qu'il était à ses côtés, tout irait bien à présent. Il monta dans la voiture et démarra, s'éloignant de cette ville maudite, avec tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour vivre heureux. Christopher, Isaac et beaucoup d'amour.

* * *

 **\- *fond sous cette fin trop mignonne***

 **\- Anne... On t'a reconnu, on sait que c'est toi qui a écris...**

 **\- Mais ! C'était pas si mignon que ça d'abord ! Y'a eu des morts !**

 **\- Et y'a pas de lemon.**

 **\- C'est tous qui t'intéresse ! Pervers...**

 **\- Tu crois que je suis le seul peut-être ?**

 **\- Je suis sûre qu'il y en beaucoup moins que ce que t'essaies de faire croire !**

 **\- Ah ouais ? On va demander ça aux lecteurs tiens, vous trouvez pas que ça manque de baise tout ça !?**

 **\- Mais... pourquoi tu fais toujours ça... *chouine***

 **\- Hm, au hasard je dirais parce que te faire chouiner est trop facile... j'essaie de t'endurcir moi !**

 **\- C'est pas vrai, t'es juste un méchant... Baka !**

 **\- T'as raison, insulte-moi en japonais, le français c'est tellement démodé... *roule des yeux***

 **\- *grognonne et commence à écrire un truc vraiment trop mignon, na !***


End file.
